Streaming Heart
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau melihat pacarmu selingkuh? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana kau mengubah cinta menjadi benci? Bagaimana kau dibunuh oleh selingkuhan pacarmu? Ini cerita tentang seorang yg merasakan hal tersebut. Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya? Dan mempertanyakan kepadanya? Silahkan membaca fict. ini! (Anin: Maaf! Saya tidak pandai membuat Summary!*membungkuk hormat*)


**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Anin : Yahoi minna!*sambil nebarin bunga melati( kali ini ngambil dari tanaman yg dirumah)***

 **Yurika: Nih, anak. Blm selesai ToD-nya, udah bikin fict. Baru! -_-"**

 **Anin : Habis ToD-nya baru sedikit tantangannya! Jadi aku bikin fict. Ini buat lepasin bosan + baru dapat ide!**

 **Shirayuki: Oh! Ini idenya dari mana?**

 **Anin: lagu Streaming Heart – Hatsune Miku (silahkan cari di You Tube!)**

 **Yurika: Hajimaruyo! ^^**

 **Yuo: Tunggu dulu nee-san! Blm Disclaimer sama Warningnya!**

 **Yurika: Oh iya! Lupa! *WaTaDos aktif***

 **Anin: Jiah, nih cewe pake acara WaTaDos lagi! -_-"**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Tapi punya Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp.!**

 **Warning: Mungkin gaje, gk mirip sama alurnya, typo, OC masuk, 70% Streaming Heart dan 30% ide sendiri, dll.**

 **All: Hajimaruyo!o**

 **_LULU ANINDYA PRESENT:_**

 **_STREAMING HEART_**

 **Main Chara:- Hatsune Mikuo - Yurika Ayame**

 **-Kaiko Shion - Hatsune Miku**

 **-Sakine Meiko - Kaito Shion**

 **Di Voca Gakuen (pulang sekolah)**

 **"** **Kaiko-chan!"panggil seseorang berambut hitam pendek memakai jepitan bintang biru muda "Ada apa Yurika-chan?"Tanya balik seorang gadis berambut biru tua pendek "Minta PJ, dong!"jawab balik Yurika dengan watados. (All: *ngeliat Yurika* Yurika: Gue cuman ngikut skrip, loh! Anin: Kebiasaan gue bgt, tuh! Yuo: Pantes!)**

 **"** **Gk ada PJ-PJ-an! Uang aku tinggal dikit tahu!"ucap(dibaca: teriak) Kaiko sambil menjitak kepala Yurika "Auch! Ok! Just kidding! Eh, pacarnya udah dateng tuh! Aku balik dulu, ya! Bye!:p"pamit+ejek Yurika "YURIKA!"teriak Kaiko "Kaiko! Udah siap belum? Ke tamannya sekarang!"panggil Mikuo.**

 **Yap! Kaiko dan Mikuo Baru jadian selama 3 hari! Setelah Mikuo menembaknya tepat di atap gedung sekolah. Sayangnya ketahuan oleh anggota club mading, dan informasi tersebut cepat sekali menyebarnya! Maklum Hatsune Mikuo adalah salah satu idola disekolah itu!**

 **Mau tahu siapa aja idola di Voca Gakuen?! Bayar 7 pocky coklat dulu! *digaplok reader* Ya udah! Karna readers pada penasaran. Ku kasih tahu, deh!**

 **Idola di Voca Gakuen adalah: -Kaito Shion( kakaknya Kaiko ), kelas 2 SMA**

 **-Kagami Len, kelas 2 SMA**

 **-Akaito Shion( kakaknya Kaito dan Kaiko), kelas 3 SMA**

 **-IO, kelas 3 SMA**

 **-Kasa Ted, kelas 1 SMA**

 **-Kamui Gakupo, 2 SMA**

 **Pacar( atau gebetan ) mereka( Anin: Tuh kutambahin! Reader: Makasih! ) :**

 **\- Hatsune Miku (kakaknya Mikuo), pacarnya Kaito Shion. Kelas 2 SMA.**

 **\- Kagamine Rin, pacarnya Kagami Len. Kelas 2 SMA.**

 **\- IA, pacarnya IO. Kelas 2 SMA.**

 **\- Kasane Teto, pacarnya Kasa Ted. Kelas 1 SMA.**

 **\- Megurine Luka, gebetannya Kamui Gakupo (Anin: Alias banci taman lawang! :p *ditebas*). Kelas 2 SMA**

 **Ok! Para reader suadah puaskan! (Reader: Puas banget!) Lanjut lagi yuk! Ceritanya!**

 **Back to Story**

 **Di taman**

 **"** **Ne, Mikuo-kun!" panggil Kaiko "Apa?" tanya Mikuo "Menurutmu hubungan kita bisa lancar tidak, ya?" "Menurutku hubungan kita bisa lancar! Memangnya kenapa?" "Rasanya aku punya firasat buruk soal hubungan kita ini! Dan aku khawatir kamu direbut oleh cewe lain. Dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri!" "Tenang lah! Aku gk bakalan meninggalkan kamu sendiri. Dan berpaling darimu!" (Anin dan Yurika: Kya! Romantis! *langsung ada lope-lope disekeliling Anin dan Yurika* All (- Yurika, Anin): *sweatdrop ngeliat Anin sama Yurika* Kazuto: Yurika...*swt*)**

 **Di balik pohon di taman tidak jauh dari tempat Mikuo dan Kaiko kencan.**

 **"** **Hihihi! Aku bakalan merebut pacar gadis itu dan membunuh gadis itu! Permainan ini akan mengasyikan" ucap gadis berambut coklat "Hehehe! Betul Meiko-sama"ucap kucing merah "Ayo! Permainan ini dimulai!"gumam gadis yg dipanggil Meiko tersebut sambil menyeringai melihat Kaiko dan Mikuo.**

 **Yuk! Langsung aku skip aja! Kencannya. Lama soalnya (Reader: Bilang aja gk ada ide! Anin: Seratus buat para reader! *dikeroyok reader*)**

 **Di sekolah**

 **"** **Kaiko-chan! Nanti mau gk ikut ke mall?"ajak Yurika "Ok! Aku ikut!" jawab Kaiko "Sip! Kita pergi pas pulang sekolah ya!""Ok!".**

 **Pulang sekolah**

 **"** **Kaiko-chan! Sudah siap?"tanya Yurika "Siap!" jawab Kaiko "Ok, kita berangkat!"ucap Yurika.**

 **Di kafe**

 **"** **Kya! Tadi asyik bgt!" teriak Yurika "Yurika! Jgn teriak! Tapi tadi asyik ya!"tegur Kaiko "Eh! Itu Mikuo kan? Bersama siapa tuh?"tanya Yurika "Eh! Iya! Yg mana?"tanya balik Kaiko "Yg lagi manjaan sama Mikuo! Masa kamu gk lihat!"tunjuk Yurika "Mikuo! Ternyata kamu selingkuh ya!"gumam Kaiko '** **lebih baik aku bertanya kepada Mikuo'** **pikir Kaiko "Kaiko-chan! Mau kemana?"tanya Yurika "Mau tanya Mikuo!"jawab Kaiko**

 **Di luar kafe**

 **"Mikuo! Itu siapa?"tanya Kaiko "Ah! Kaiko! Ini..."jawab Mikuo "Aku selingkuhannya Mikuo! Namaku Meiko Sakine!" potong Meiko "Mikuo... ternyata kamu... selingkuh, ya! Kata kamu... kamu tidak akan berpaling dariku! Tapi... ternyata... kamu... Selingkuh... di depan mataku! Ternyata kamu bohong! Bohong! Hiks! Kita putus sekarang! Hiks! "teriak dan tangis Kaiko "Kaiko! Kamu salah paham! Ini...!"teriak Mikuo. Tapi terlambat Kaiko sudah pergi. "Sudah Mikuo! Kaiko sudah pergi. Lebih baik kamu sama aku aja!"ucap Meiko "Sampai kapan pun! Aku akan tetap bersama Kaiko!" "Mikuo... sekarang... kamu tatap mataku! Lihat lah aku! Aku lebih baik dari pada dia... jadi, lebih baik bersamaku saja..."ucap (baca: hipnotis) Meiko "Iya!"balas Mikuo( yg terhipnotis ).**

 **Di dalam kafe**

 **"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"isak Kaiko "Kaiko... kamu kenapa?"tanya Yurika "Hiks! Yurika! Ternyata... Hiks! Mikuo... hiks!"isak Kaiko "Lebih baik kamu duduk dulu dan minum cappucino-mu dulu! Supaya tenang"saran Yurika "Baiklah!".**

 **Setelah Kaiko minum cappucino-nya**

 **"Nah! Sekarang kamu boleh cerita ke aku!"ucap Yurika "Yurika... tadi Mikuo lagi kencan bareng selingkuhnya! Nama selingkuhnya Meiko Sakine. Yah, dari pada aku dipermainkan oleh Mikuo. Aku langsung bilang putus! Walaupun itu menyakitkan. Aku lebih baik putus dari pada di permainkan..."curhat Kaiko "Hm! Aku mengerti! Aku setuju kamu putus dari pada dipermainkan! Tapi kamu jangan terlalu bersedih. Kan masih ada banyak cowo didunia ini! Kamu harus move on secepat mungkin!"saran Yurika "Arigatto Yurika!"ucap Kaiko "Doita!"balas Yurika "Yuk kita pulang! Sudah sore nih!"ajak Yurika.**

 **Di luar kafe**

 **"Mata ashita nee! Yurika!"pamit Kaiko "Hm! Mata ashita! Kaiko-chan!"pamit Yurika.**

 **YURIKA POV**

 **Aku agak sedih melihat Kaiko seperti itu, tapi dia bilang nama selingkuhan Mikuo adalah Meiko Sakine. Meiko Sakine bukannya si penghancur cinta?! Aku harus memberi tahu ini ke Kaiko! Ah! Sudah sampai rumah! "Tadaimase!"ucapku "Okaerinasai! Nee-san!"ucap Yuo adikku. "Aku ke kamar dulu, ya!" "Nee-san! Hari ini tidak usah masak ya! Tadi Mirai-san mengirim makanan loh!" "Ok! Kamu makan dulu aja! Aku makannya nanti aja!".**

 **Di kamar**

 **Lebih baik aku menelepon Kaiko Sekarang! Aku segera mengambil Hp-ku dan memencet tombol no. Hp-nya Kaiko.**

 **Kaiko: "Moshi-moshi!"**

 **Yurika: "Halo! Kaiko-chan! Nama selingkuhannya Mikuo itu Meiko Sakine kan?!"**

 **Kaiko: "Iya! Memangnya kenapa?"**

 **Yurika: "Lebih baik kamu berhati-hati dan memberitahukan Mikuo sekarang!"**

 **Kaiko: "Kenapa?"**

 **Yurika: "Karna Meiko Sakine itu salah satu jenis devil demon! Dan sangat suka memisahkan orang dari pasangannya! Dan kamu adalah salah satu targetnya! Setiap targetnya bakalan ia bunuh! Itu pun demi mendapatkan kekuatannya! Jadi kamu sekarang berhati-hati! Dan memberitahukan Mikuo secepatnya!"**

 **Kaiko: "Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu!"**

 **Yurika: "Sama-sama!"**

 **Akhirnya aku dapat memberitahukannya! Semoga Kaiko tidak terbunuh! Lebih baik aku membantunya!**

 **YURIKA POV END**

 **KAIKO POV**

 **Apa yg di bicarakan Yurika itu benar? Tapi lebih baik aku menelepon Mikuo dulu.**

 **Kaiko: "Moshi-moshi!"**

 **Hatsune(entah Miku atau Mikuo): "Moshi-moshi! Ini siapa ya?"**

 **Kaiko: "Ini Kaiko! Bisa bicara dengan Mikuo?"**

 **Miku: "Maaf! Mikuo belum pulang!"**

 **Kaiko: "Oh! Terima Kasih Miku-senpai!"**

 **Miku: "Sama-sama!"**

 **Ah! Telepon sudah ditutup! Lebih baik aku menemui Mikuo sekarang! Pasti dia ada di taman! Tempat kami pacaran dulu! "Kaito nii-san! Aku pergi dulu, ya!"pamitku "Iya!"balas Kaito nii-san.**

 **Di taman**

 **Hah! Hah! Hah! Akhirnya sudah sampai juga aku ditaman! Dan segera saja kucari Mikuo dan Meiko! Segera saja kulihat Mikuo dan Meiko sedang berduaan! Dan, tunggu! Meiko sedang memeluk Mikuo! Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit? Apakah ini tandanya aku masih suka Mikuo? Kalau itu benar. Aku sangat tidak suka perasaan ini. Dia telah merusak hubungan kita dan mengkhianati aku! Apa lebih baik aku mengubah persaan suka menjadi benci? Jika lebih baik begitu. Maka aku akan merubah rasa suka ini menjadi rasa benci!**

 **Kulihat lagi dadaku terasa sakit lagi! Apalagi sekarang Mikuo dan Meiko sedang berciuman! Eh! Ternyata disebelahku ada linggis. Lebih baik aku membunuh Meiko! Segera aku mengambil linggis itu dan menuju kesana dengan berlari.**

 **"Mikuo!"aku pun memanggil Mikuo "Ada apa Kaiko?"ucap Mikuo "Tolong menyingkir dari Meiko!"peringatku "Kenapa Kaiko? Tidak suka melihat aku dengan Meiko, ya?"Tanya Mikuo balik. Ugh! Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Mikuo sekarang bukan Meiko! Aku pun segera ingat ditangan kananku ada linggis! Aku akan membunuh Mikuo sekarang! "Kaiko apa yg kamu lakukan?! Akh!"Kata terakhir Mikuo keluar saat aku memukulnya tepat di dadanya dan nafasnya pun berhenti. Aku puas! "Mikuo-kun! Ini lah pembalasanku! Karna kamu telah menghianatiku!"teriakku. Yah! Sekarang hatiku telah gelap oleh pengkhianatan Mikuo dan aku merasa puas sekarang!**

 **Jleb!**

 **Ah! Dadaku tertusuk pisau! "Hehehe! Waktumu sudah habis Kaiko-chan!"ternyata itu Meiko! Dia juga yg telah menusukku!"Sial!"hanya itu kata terakhirku. Nafasku mulai berhenti, selamat tingal semuanya!**

 **KAIKO POV END**

 **MEIKO POV**

 **Hahaha! Aku telah membunuh Kaiko! "Meiko-sama! Boleh aku memakan dia?"ucap kucing merah kecilku, Break Heart. "Tentu saja boleh Break Heart!"izinku. Game ini sangat menyenangkan! Kulirik linggis disebelah mayat Kaiko yg setengah tubuh telah dimakan Break Heart. Linggis yg berlumuran darah kebencian, aku mengambil linggis tersebut dan menjilat darah yg membekas di linggis itu! Rasanya sangat manis bagiku!**

 **Tap tap tap**

 **Hm? Suara orang berlari? Siapa itu beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku? Segera saja kulihat kebelakang, ternyata dia… "Ah! Kau rupanya Blue Rapier! Senang bertemu denganmu!"kuberi sapaan hangat dan seringai untuk Blue Rapier atau Yurika Ayame. "Diam saja kau! Meiko Sakine! Ini korbanmu yg 45!"teriak Blue Rapier, kulihat ditangannya dia memegang sabit yg terukir. "Oh ya! Lebih baik aku membunuhmu karana telah mengganggu kesenanganku!"ucapku sambil melempar linggis yg dipenuhi darah Mikuo. Kulihat dia menyingkir dengan cepat dan menebas Break Heart. Dia telah tahu bahwa kekuatanku ada di Break Heart! Aku merasa tubuh ku melemah!**

 **"Saatnya pembalasanku terhadap para korban yg telah kau tiadakan! Meiko!"teriaknya sambil menebasku. Ah! Waktuku habis! Tapi aku puas karna telah mempermainkan para pasangan korbanku! Kulihat darahku berterbangan dan berceceran di tanah. Nafasku telah berhenti, dan aku mengakhirinya dengan seringaiku.**

 **MEIKO POV END**

 **Yurika POV**

 **Ah..! Aku terlambat…! Aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Kaiko dan Mikuo. Kulihat jasad mereka, aku merasa sedih karna tak bisa menyelamatkan temanku! Lagi…! Kenapa kesalahan ini terulang kembali! Aku merasa bulir air hangat dan bening terus mengalir dari mataku. "Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?!" aku berteriak keras-keras tapi itu tidak bisa mengubah apa pun. Aku pun segera menelepon Miku-senpai dan Shion-senpai( Kaito).**

 **Miku: "Moshi-moshi! Yurika-san! Ada apa?"**

 **Yurika: "Miku-senpai! Mikuo meninggal dibunuh! Tolong datang ke taman XXX sekarang!"**

 **Miku: "Hah! Mikuo meninggal dibunuh! Aku segera kesana!"**

 **Tut tut tut**

 **Telepon Miku-senpai ditutup. Aku langsung memencet tombol Hp-ku dengan nomor Kaito-senpai.**

 **Kaito: "Moshi-moshi! Ayame-san! Ada apa?"**

 **Yurika: "Shion-senpai! Kaiko meninggal dibunuh. Tolong segera datang ke taman XXX sekarang!"**

 **Kaito: "Baik! Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya! Aku akan segera kesana!"**

 **Tut tut tut**

 **Telpon Shion-senpai pun ditutup! Aku duduk di dekat mayat Kaiko sambil menangis. Ya! Aku menyesal karna terlambat menyelamatkan Kaiko! Setelah beberapa menit, aku melihat Miku-senpai dan Shion-senpai( Kaito). "Yurika!"panggil Miku-senpai. Aku menoleh ketika dipanggil, "Bagaimana bisa Mikuo meninggal?"Tanya Miku-senpai dan melihat mayat Hatsune-san. Kutahan segera badan Miku-senpai yg hampir pingsan. Kulihat Miku-senpai, mukanya sangat pucat! Ya… aku tahu itu sakit dan melihat adikmu terbunuh pasti kau sangat kaget dan merasa hatimu tersayat. Jika kau kehilangan orang tua-mu pasti akan merasakan itu juga. "Ayame-san! Tolong ceritakan semua yg terjadi pada mereka!"perintah Shion-senpai "Baiklah! Akan kuceritakan semua yg terjadi sampai mereka seperti ini!"ucapku, lalu aku menceritakan semua yg terjadi.**

 **"Lalu, kemana mayatnya Sakine-san?"tanya Miku-senpai, sudah kuduga mereka akan menanyakan itu. "Mayat Sakine-san sudah menjadi abu! Karna Sakine-san bukan manusia melainkan Evil Demon! Tiap mereka mati, setelah 10 menit nafas mereka berhenti. Mayat mereka akan berubah menjadi abu."jelasku. "Hm! Kami mengerti!" ucap Shion-senpai. "Nee! Yurika-san! Kami pamit dulu, ya!"pamit Miku-senpai, "Miku-senpai! Mau kuantar?"tawarku "Tidak, tema kasih Yuika-san! Aku diantar oleh Shion-san, kok!"tolak Miku-senpai.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

 **Di pemakaman umum**

 **Disini aku berada, di tempat pemakaman. Didepan kuburan Hatsune-san dan Kaiko-chan. (Kubuat kuburan Kaiko dan Mikuo bersampingan) "Yurika-san!"panggil teman-teman yg lain, "Ya?"ucapku "Ayo! Cepat!"ajak Rin. "Baik! Aku kesana!"balasku dan melihat kekuburan Kaiko-chan dan Hatsune-san, 'Semoga kalian senang diatas sana'doaku. Ya… walaupun aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kalian, tapi aku berharap semoga kalian senang disana.**

 **YURIKA POV END**

 **END.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Meiko: Kok, disini aku jadi tokoh antagonis?**

 **Yurika: Kadang-kadang aku baper, tapi cuman kebawa ke fict. ini!**

 **Miku: Anin mana?**

 **Yurika: Lagi nenangin sahabatnya yg lagi patah hati.**

 **Kaiko: Terima kasih untuk membaca fict. ini! ^^**

 **Mikuo: Dan member Riview!**

 **Meiko: Alias…**

 **Yurika: MIND TO RIVIEW?! ^^**


End file.
